Handbags can be functional items but they are also essential additions to an outfit. Many people own more than one handbag and use them to enhance and add to their wide variety of outfits. People also use different handbags depending on the activity, occasion or destination. For example, a handbag worn in a work setting tends to be different than one would wear to dinner or going to the beach. While many people desire to own different handbags, ones of high quality tend to be very costly, which can hinder someone from purchasing multiple handbags.
The desire to use more than one handbag for different occasions can also be challenging logistically. For instance, when travelling and space is limited, packing multiple bulky handbags is not ideal. It is also a nuisance to switch all items from one bag to another when using multiple bags, sometimes causing items to be lost or left behind.
While there are several other bags that provide interchangeable covers, none provide the convenience, and practical nature of this particular invention. For example, many other bags have fastenings that include magnets, which can overtime lose their magnetism and ability to hold the pieces together. Other iterations include fastenings with hooks, buttons, flaps and snaps, all which can be fussy and inconvenient to use.